


*discontinued*

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, KageHina - Freeform, Let's See Where This Leads To, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pain, Plot Twists, Sadness, Sweet, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why do I do this to myself, haikyuu au, kageyama needs a hug, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have looked back. The moment he did, he felt a stab of regret. Hinata looked so sad, the tears streamed down from his shut eyes, nose all red and sniffly, and his body racking with sobs and hiccups. Up above, the cold rain poured forth, as if the heavens were responding to the smaller boy's sorrow. Standing alone in the rain, Hinata looked lost, his wings clipped. He looked angelic and beautiful and...broken.-0-0-0-0-0-Kageyama and Hinata were meant to be together. It was written in the stars, in the skies, and in their hearts. But it wasn't written in their fate.-0-0-0-0-0-(More to be added)A KageHina fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head, so now let's see where it takes me! :)  
> I'm thinking of maybe 3 or so chapters? Who knows, it was originally intended to be a one-shot, but nothing ever goes as planned.

The news came out of nowhere. He didn't have time to think over the message- heck, he wasn't even prepared. It was so sudden, so shocking, and it felt as if fate was laughing at him from above. How did this happen? The day had started normally, just like any other day, with a voice calling out his name...  
-  
"KAAAGEYAMAA TOBIOO!"

  
Kageyama turned around just in time to see Hinata leaping for his face. Instead of clinging around Kageyama's neck and waist like the previous day, Hinata crashed into Kageyama. The two knocked heads and with a painfully loud 'crack,' the two fell to the ground.

  
Kageyama cursed and shook his head, groaning as it gave a dull throb.

  
"OWOWOWOW~" He looked over to see Hinata, clutching his head with both hands. A flash of worry spread through him. "Hinata! Are you okay?"

 

"Y-yeah! Just a little winded," He blinked a few times and jumped to his feet, wobbling as he did so, "See? All good."

  
Kageyama exhaled in relief. Picking up his fallen bag, he slowly climbed to his feet. With one hand, he pressed onto Hinata's head, "Hinata, you dumba**! Why don't you be more careful before you jump someone and knock their brains out!"

  
"S-Sh-Shorry! I was just a bit excited to see you," Hinata protested, trying to push Kageyama's arm away. No luck. He resorted to punching Kageyama, the sight humorous and cute. Kageyama sighed, "You're always excited! You need to be careful or something bad might happen one day." He dropped his hand from Hinata's head. "Well, that's one thing that makes you adorable at least."

  
Hinata stopped punching him and gave a bright smile, "Aw, thanks Kageyama. I think you're adorable too." He stepped forward and enveloped Kageyama in a hug, burrowing his face in his chest. A feeling of warmth grew and Kageyama smiled, hugging Hinata tightly and planting a kiss on his head, "Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, all things are the product of my mind. Everything. Except the characters. But everything else.

Kageyama staggered into his home, slightly out of breath. He had raced Hinata after volleyball was over. The score was tied again, 89-89. He smiled victoriously. Tomorrow he would win again and show the shrimp who the real ‘crowtit’ was. Even so, Kageyama marveled still at how athletic Hinata was. His legs no doubt were longer than Hinata’s, and yet that didn’t faze the shorter boy at all. No. There was a burning passion that brought Hinata to life, as well as that stubbornness and determination in him. Every time Kageyama witnessed it, he felt high, as if drunk on the splendor of Hinata and he’d feel the urge to grab the boy and hug him fiercely, inhaling the scent of him, the smell of crisp grass and the whooshing wind, and kiss him all over.

  
Kageyama blinked. There was no need for him to rush. Hinata and he were together, together in the sense of best friends, best rivals…and a little more. He had the rest of his life to fill Hinata’s life with races, and meat buns, and kisses and hugs.

  
He kicked off his shoes before bending down to place it on the shoe rack. Yes, there was no need to rush. Time would pass and their relationship would progress into something more intimate, and hopefully into a marriage proposal.

  
Shaking his head, Kageyama gave a small smile. _Already making plans for the future. I’m really in deep for that little shrimp._

  
Kageyama trudged to his room, neatly placing his bag by his desk before heading to the closet to change clothes. Throwing off his school uniform, he changed into a more comfortable wear of jeans and a white t-shirt.

  
The third years, more specifically, Suga, had been right when they predicted that Kageyama and Hinata would get together. Actually, they knew it before he himself was aware of his feelings. Kageyama remembered when the mom of the group had pulled him aside one Friday, “Look in your heart, Kageyama. There’s a certain little redhead you like, don’t you?” And though it was a question, as Kageyama spit out his milk and stared at the third year, he could hear the certainty in his voice, backed up by confidence. And then he left, leaving a speechless Tobio behind.

  
He had spent the rest of his weekend burrowed in thought. At night, he tossed and turned with questions and ‘what ifs’. And in his dreams, a short, jumping shrimp started appearing more and more often. Finally, the next Sunday, he met with Hinata for a talk.

  
And on Monday, Hinata and he were officially together. It wasn’t that much different in the sense that everything was just as it had been before—comfortable and fun. Being next to the sun-to-be gave Kageyama an exhilarating feeling, as if some of Hinata’s energy rubbed off him. When they confessed to each other, it was just an acceptance of their inner feelings. And their inner feelings told them **that they liked each other.**

Nothing changed drastically. There was no pressure of failure, of meeting expectations, of disappointment. Why should there? Kageyama and Hinata were simple people. If you like something, like it. If you don’t, fight it. (Hinata, of course, took the last quote to heart and literally would fight everything.)

  
The only thing that changed was Kageyama’s tolerance for contact. Before, he had disliked physical contact, save for the high fives and hugs from his teammates. Gradually, he found himself changing. And it was all because of Hinata. The shrimp was a bubbly, brainless squirt. It was already known that he often didn’t think before acting (Nishinoya and Tanaka did not help to discourage that). When showing his affection, unexpected jumps, yells, hugs, and tackles were to be expected. It wasn’t that bad though. Kageyama liked the affection. And if he was honest, craved the attention.

  
Kageyama stepped into the kitchen and rummaged for some food—all healthy of course. As an athlete, he was responsible for making sure his body was in top-notch form. Not to mention the trouble he’d be in if his parents found out. Kageyama shivered at the thought of the cold, disapproving stares drilling into his soul. A tremor ran through as he recalled the chilly words of his parents.

  
“ _Tobio-kun_ , is that whipped cream on your nose? You’ve eaten sweets in secret, haven’t you? How could you betray your poor mother? I always told you, didn’t I? Be watchful of what you eat. The sins of the world can be found in the nasty things they call ‘dessert.’ Dessert is a fruit salad, a granola bar, or yogurt.”

  
“ _Tobio_ , your grades are a disgrace. Be glad that you have your volleyball talent to fall back on. Otherwise, the family name would be dishonored long ago.”

  
“ _Tobio-kun_ , your body is your temple, your pride and joy. Whatever you eat, whatever you drink, will all be dedicated to the glory of it.”

  
“ _Tobio_ , everything we do is for you. It’s your duty to follow the trail we set. Always remember that.”

  
His parents were seldom home. Gone for business, they said. Off to work. Kageyama was fine with it. When they came back, which was often without warning, there was a tension in the home, a lack of warmth and comfort. They would go out to eat at a nice restaurant and play family, but the distance between Kageyama and them was far too great to be cut down. It wasn’t like they were harsh or cruel, or anything. It was just like they forgotten how to be parents.

  
Everything was business—every action was a move on the chess board. And Kageyama was just one of their pawns.

  
Growing up, he learned to harden himself. He learned to be aloof, to be tough, to strive to be the best, and to hide his weaknesses. Because if he didn’t, he’d have nothing left. And Kageyama learned other things. He learned the importance of secrecy. He learned the hardships of ‘perfection,’ and the value of strategy and control. The only reason why he probably wasn’t kicked out of the family was because of his discovery of his natural talent for volleyball. Nothing else.

  
Kageyama shook off the negative thoughts. Things weren’t so bad now. If anything, his time at Karasuno had flipped his view of life inside and out. He learned to trust and have faith. He learned what being a true member of a team was like. He learned about high fives, the thrill of races, of meat buns and ice cream, the joy of a smile, and the satisfaction of a compliment from a certain someone. The Karasuno Volleyball team felt like family, every single one of them (even Tsukishima).

  
He was happy to be there.

  
Walking back to his room, Kageyama flung himself on his bed. He closed his eyes and spread out his arms and legs.

  
He was tired.

  
Thinking such deep thoughts combined with racing Hinata after volleyball took a lot out of him. Yes, he was tired. Sleep sounded like a great idea. Better than doing homework, that’s for sure.

  
Slowly, his consciousness slipped away until he was finally fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the reference? *wink wink*  
> -Crowtit means 'tryhard'  
> Up next:  
> -Health Nut mom and Bizness Dad  
> -Revelation  
> -Kageyama needs a hug  
> \--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it'll get longer.  
> Really.


End file.
